legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinxus
The Sinxus is a raid introduced in A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun, and serves as the second of three raids introduced at the start of the expansion. It is located in Sinstrath Peaks, accessible through a portal guarded by the remains of several deceased Sindians. It is the flagship of Overlord Satannus, a Sindian warmonger who seeks to use the elemental powers he stole from various planets and of Outhesta to destroy all his enemies and wreak havoc against the Shard of the Sun. After the events in the Peaks, Claudrien meets up with adventurers to discuss the planned assaults Satannus has been keeping with the region. The Goreon rebels, led by Thrash, have finally reached a pinnacle point in their defense that they plan to use the Sindian technology to overtake the Sinxus and stop the Overlord once and for all, out of revenge for the loss of their homeworld, Gora. The Sinxus itself features seven bosses within three different wings. In addition, it features a lot of foreboding into the game's future events and current ones, such as Satannus' 'humiliating' defeat to the Shardlord, and various connections to other dimensions, which Andro Mikael of the Golden Oculus is more than willing to investigate. Dependent on the difficulty, players may enter based on item level and or requirements from quests and achievements. Attunement To enter the raid, different requirements are needed: *'Adventurer': Item level requirement. *'Standard, Master, Hardened': The Apex of Destruction: Complete all eleven storylines in Sinstrath Peaks. *'Rising': Prestige of the Sinxus Raider: Complete all the non-Rising achievements inside the Sinxus instance. Adventurer difficulty can be queued after reaching a certain item level. To get into the three main difficulties, players must complete all of the quests in Sinstrath Peaks. To unlock the Rising difficulty, players must obtain all of the non-Rising achievements, which includes achievements related to the overall raid, boss mechanics, and even surviving a fight flawlessly. Players must complete all 180+ quests in Sinstrath Peaks surrounding the achievement and its main storylines. History ... Storyline ... Layout ... Encounters The instance features three sections and seven bosses. 'Sinxus Core' *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Blood Eternalus: The Blood Eternalus is Engineer Tharask's finest work, transforming the blood of the Sindian empire into a powerful weapon of both harvesting and destruction. Lately it has encountered some technical problems which Tharask is more than willing to make adventurers test subjects for... *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Engineer Tharask: Tharask is the self-imposed greatest engineer under Satannus' command, building the weapons and designing blueprints for his nefarious schemes. Satannus placed Tharask in defense of the ship's core as he believed Tharask would see to it that it would never die. *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Angerfire Skyfight: The Angerfires are powerful ships used by the Sindians to lay waste to hostile worlds. They also have enough battery power to weaken a ship core of some specific sort. 'Overlord's Reach' *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Grandshaman Sindisk: Sindisk is rumored to be the oldest as well as the wisest of the Sindians. Using the five primal elements of his command, his own mind has become wracked in that he is unstoppable, and promises a dangerous punishment to those who cross him. *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG General Brutar: Brutar, high general of the Sindians, has a level of brutality only surpassed by Satannus himself. Wielding a legendary hammer passed down through Sindian generations, Brutar believes in one thing and one thing only - destroy all who stand in your way. *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Subjugated Fallen: The Fallen of the world of Gora had their spirits twisted to become dangerous minions knowing nothing but pain and suffering. Behind these spirits however, lie four of Satannus' most powerful summoners, to which he believes have no equal. 'Seat of Sin' *https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Overlord Satannus (Tactics): An individual whose ruthlessness is only exceeded by his sadism for brutality, bloodshed, and determination to destroy his opponents. A great campaign saw Satannus overthrow the Sindian empire to unleash a storm of conquest that resulted in the conquering of several worlds. And Outhria is next. Resources and Loot ... Notes ... Achievements 'Sinxus Core' 'Blood Eternalus' *SOULLLLLLLLLLL!: Transform the Blood Eternalus into a machine of souls, then defeat it on Standard or higher. 'Engineer Tharask' *Laser Beams Everywhere!: Before Engineer Tharask shuts down his assembly on Standard or higher, force him to unleash the full power of his laser arsenal. 'Angerfire Skyfight' *Mile Sky Club: Destroy enough gunships during the Angerfire Skyfight on Standard or higher to unleash an Angerfire Sabre. 'Overlord's Reach' 'Grandshaman Sindisk' *No, the Elements Answer to ME: Turn all of the grand elements against Grandshaman Sindisk then defeat him on Standard or higher. 'General Brutar' *You Can't Puncture Armor Using a Hammer: Collect all five pieces of Brutar's secondary armor and incinerate it, then defeat General Brutar on Standard or higher. 'Subjugated Fallen' *Fall Out Adventurers: Earn the ire of the Subjugated Fallen then defeat it on Standard or higher. 'Seat of Sin' 'Overlord Satannus' *Obliterated Obelisk: Defeat Overlord Satannus on Standard or higher after he fully infuses his obelisk of oppression. *Overpowered Overlord: Defeat Overlord Satannus after he has erupted and discarded all of his battle armor. Trivia ... Category:Uber instances